The Valentine's Day Hunt
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: Lily finds a piece of paper from a secret admirer 4 months after James gave up on her. Soon, she is following clues to reveal her secret lover. Oneshot, please R&R!


**The Valentine's Day Hunt**

**Disclaimer: **Look at what it is I am writing. It's a disclaimer. That means I don't own anything. I am dis-claiming them. Ok? Good. Enjoy!

**A/N:** This is just a little oneshot I wrote because I have horrible writer's block. I hope you like it! Oh, and hey, if you like this, check out my other stories! Well, have fun!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

I glanced up from my book, frustrated. I can't concentrate! Especially not today. Valentines day. My first peaceful Valentines day in four years. I glanced across the room at James, playing exploding snap so causally. Laughing with his friends. I looked down, tears flooding my eyes.

James had officially given up his pursue of me about 4 months ago. I was thrilled at first, but now I can't stand it. I miss his pranks, his attempts to woo me. Everything. I sighed with frustration and closed the book I was trying to read.

I stood up, but saw a piece of parchment fall onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It had something written on it, in very fancy calligraphy. I read it in shock. Written on it was;

**Happy Valentine's Day Lily. Follow the clues to your special surprise. Love, your secret admirer. **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue**

**Go to the lake**

**For your second clue.**

I read it several times to make sure it wasn't a trick. I glanced over at James hopefully. But no, he was looking the other way, laughing at Remus as the cards blew up in his face. I sighed, not sure of what to do. It surely wasn't James, he wouldn't be this secretive. Maybe it is someone else, someone better. Someone I will love even more than James.

I looked at the note one more time, and walked out of the portrait hole. My curiosity got the better of me, as it always does. I pulled my cloak around me as I walked through the front doors. It was about 6:00, and sun was just beginning to set.

The clouds decorated the sky like heaps of cotton candy. I sighed at the beauty of it all, but then remembered what I was here for in the first place.

I scanned the lake, looking for the next clue. I finally spotted something under the large beech tree on the lake's shore. I rushed over, excitement filling my body. Yes, this was it! I flung myself down and looked at what was so beautifully arranged.

Lying in the luscious, green grass was a Tiger Lily, and another piece of parchment. I picked up the lily and smelled it. It was beautiful, freshly picked. I then reached for the note, edger to see what else my secret admirer had in store for me.

**Your eyes are green,**

**Unique to you,**

**Go to the kitchens,**

**And find your clue.**

I picked up the lily and the note and carefully walked inside. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe James was the one doing all of this for me. He has, after all, changed immensely over the course of our seventh year. But I pushed the thought from my mind as I reached my next destination.

I reached up and tickled the pear in a large painting on the wall. It turned into a handle, and I pulled the door open. House elves were hurrying all around me, very professionally. I looked around, and spotted one didn't look so busy. I walked over to him

"Um, hello? Excuse me?" I said uncertainly, "I am looking for something here. Could you help me?" The house elf looked up, and instantly answered me.

"Oh yes miss! I is Bubbles. What can I do for you?" Squeaked the house elf. Then, she realized something, "Oh! Your eyes! Are you a miss Lily Evans?"

"Yes, that is me," I said, wondering if this elf had my next clue.

"Bubbles has something for you miss! Bubbles is to give you something a young master dropped off," Bubbles said, digging through her pockets. She finally pulled out a note, and a Tiger Lily.

"I is also to give you a chocolate eclair," said the little house elf, and she went to get an eclair. I waited, wondering how my secret admirer knew I loved chocolate eclairs, "Here, miss. These are all for you."

"Thank you. Oh, can you tell me who these are from?" I asked hopefully, beginning to eat my treat

"Oh no miss. I is not allowed to do that!" said Bubbles. And with that, she left. I finished my eclair, and walked out of the kitchen. I smelled the lily, and then moved on to the note. I unfolded it, and read the new message.

**Your name rings like a bell, **

**Your eyes shine like the moon,**

**Go to the Great Hall,**

**Your final destination will be clear soon.**

I walked out of the kitchen, and towards the Entrance Hall. I was holding both of my lilies close as I walked along the corridors.

When I entered the Entrance Hall, I saw Sirius Black standing against the wall on the far side. I looked at him suspiciously. My first thought was that he was about to pull a prank, but then I rethought it. Either way, I decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hello," I said, startling him. He looked over at me, smiling casually.

"Why hello Lily. I really would love to talk, but if you will excuse my rudeness, I am waiting for someone," Sirius said. I nodded sadly. I had secretly been hoping that he had something to do with this, that he was helping James.

Just then, Emmeline Vance, Sirius's girlfriend, descended the staircase and walked over to us. I quickly left, disappointment eating away at me. I walked over to the Great Hall, trying to forget all about James.

When I entered the Great Hall, I instantly saw my next clue. On the edge of the Gryffindor table was another lily, and another note. I added the lily to my others, and unfolded the letter.

**Go to your dorm,**

**Look under your bed,**

**Find the note,**

**Soon to be read.**

I smiled, and walked out of the Great Hall. I saw that Sirius was gone, and shrugged it off. I walked slowly up to Gryffindor tower, clutching my flowers, the love of someone, all directed at me. I couldn't stand the mystery of it all. I never was one for surprises. But I kept going, and finally reached the portrait hole, one step closer to my secret admirer.

I stopped in front of the Fat Lady, and began to say the password. I was however, stopped.

"Amort..." I began to say, but just then, the portrait hole opened, and out walked...

"James! I am telling you, tigers did have spots at one time," said Remus Lupin walking out with, of course, James Potter.

I just stood there. And starred at him. I was almost sure now, James was not the one doing all of this. I watched him walk by, barely glancing at me, and my eyes started to water.

"I can't stay open like this all day you know. Are you going or not?" said the portrait, pulling back to earth. I nodded and walked in. I saw that there were few people in the common room, just a few fifth years studying for their O.W.L.S.

I walked over to the staircase leading to my dorm, and walked in. None of my friends were there, much to my dismay. I walked over to my bed and sat on it for a moment. I was having such mixed feelings. On one hand, James had almost certainly not done this for me, so what is the point of going on?

Then again, maybe it was someone better. Like Gilderoy Lockhart. Being the shy man he is, this is something he might do... I sat up, wiped the tears away from my eyes, and looked under my bed. Sure enough, there was a letter and a Tiger Lily, but there was something extra this time.

There was a broomstick under my bed as well. And I do not own a broomstick. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a Nimbus 1500, the best broom there is. I set the curious item on my bed, and looked and the note.

**Go to the Quiddich Pitch,**

**Fly up to the stands,**

**Bring your clues, **

**And your treasures, **

**There you shall finally see,**

**Your secret admirer,**

**The one and only,**

**Me**

_Odd, this one doesn't really rhyme_, I thought, looking at the parchment. I shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing. I grabbed the broomstick off of my bed, and carefully picked up the lilies as well. I walked down the stairs and back into the common room. I was so excited, I was finally going to end this, once and for all!

In the common room, I saw that Remus was there once again, but James was not. Instead, Remus was sitting with Peter Pettigrew. I waved as I walked out, feeling their eyes on me.

I walked along the corridors as fast as I could. I was almost sprinting, except that I had to carry the broomstick, and I had to be careful about ruining my beautiful lilies.

I pushed the doors open and walked out into the cool night. The sun had completely set by this point, and the only light was the half-moon up above. I walked to the quiddich pitch, and tried to remember what the poem had said.

'_**Fly up to the stands**' I think it was_,I thought. I got on the broom and flew up. I scanned the stands around me, and saw no one. I was beginning to lose hope after a while. There was no one there at all. Then, I turned around and saw... someone. They were on the very top row of bleachers on the other side of the field.

I sighed with relief and sped off in that direction. I strained my eyes, but I couldn't see who was there, it was much too dark. Finally, I reached the person, and gasped in shock. There, standing in the night, was James Potter.

"James!" I wispered as I stepped off of the broom. He just stood there, smiling at me.

"Happy Valentines Day Lily," he said kindly. I stepped forward and hugged him, a million questions running through my mind.

"But.. I thought you didn't like me anymore," I said once I gained control of my mouth.

"Of course not Lily. I just... became less public about my affections. I wanted to give you some space to yourself without me always asking you out all the time. But I never stopped loving you. I never could," James said. I pulled out of the hug and sat down on a bench. James followed suit.

"How long had you been planning this?" I asked, leaning into him.

"At least a month. I wanted it to be perfect. Was it?" he said. I nodded, smiling.

"But how come the last poem didn't rhyme?" I asked, suddenlyremembering.

"Hey, I'm not that good of a poet.Cut me some slack here will ya?Oh, yeah, Lily. At the risk of sounding redundant... will you go out with me?" James said, smiling.

Yes was all I could say. And then, the pale moonlight washing over us, I did what I had been dreaming about for months. I kissed him. And everything felt just right.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, there you go, I hope you liked it! Also, check out my other stories, ok? Don't forget to...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

...REVIEW

...REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

...REVIEW!


End file.
